1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for electroporation which are useful for elevating percutaneous absorbability of drugs, etc. The present invention is useful in the field of drugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although percutaneous absorption route has been expected as an administration route for drugs since it gives less pain than injection does and in addition it involves less possibility of forgetting to administrate drugs than oral administration does, it is rather difficult to allow percutaneous absorption due to a preventive function that the skin inherently has so that under the present circumstances the percutaneous absorption route has not been established yet as means for delivering drugs. As one devised method in order to overcome the present problem, a so-called electroporation may be exemplified according to which pores are formed in the skin structure by application of a voltage and a drug is delivered through such pores. Recently, it has become clear that in such an electroporation, the behavior of drugs is different from that in ordinary administration so that it has been desired to develop compositions for percutaneous administration which are suitable for such an electroporation. That is, although electroporation is a means which is useful for percutaneous delivery of a drug, this alone is insufficient for the delivery of a drug in some cases and coming on the market of a pharmaceutical preparation that can elevate this effect has been desired.
On the other hand, little has been yet known on the influence of electrolyte such as a salt comprised in a composition for electroporation in electroporation. Therefore, nothing has been known on the fact that a preparation comprising substantially no such electrolyte is excellent in the effect of delivering an active ingredient by electroporation and on the fact that, due to coexistence of monoterpene, polyhydric alcohol or the like together with it, effect is further elevated.